To My Eternal Friend
by Koujo
Summary: Shounen-ai (Very slight) Heero is 82 years old. He stands at the graves of his best friends and writes them a letter. This is Heero's letter.


.:To My Eternal Friend:.

  


author: Koujo 

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

finished: 2000

rated: PG, shounen-ai

type: Gundam Wing

pages: 3 

  


disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

  


Shounen Ai: There are no sex scenes, there are no kissing scenes. There is

no adult language. It is rated PG because of the situation.

Inspired by: I was inspired to write this story after reading 'In Sickness

and In Health' by Katsu No Miko. 

  


If you want to read 'In Sickness and In Health' feel free to email me and I can send it to you. 

  


  


  


  


  


Life seems to be a never ending cycle of death and hatred. Death is more normal then hatred; everyone starts dying the moment they're born. Hatred, however, seems to be something more or less given to you. No one can escape hatred. It feeds on a person's soul and being.

  


As soldiers we were not permitted to hate, only destroy. Hatred was considered a weakness and so we were taught not to fall subject to it. All forms of emotion are also weaknesses. For example; anger blinds you and love distracts you, both can led to a soldier's end or death. However, you wish to put it. I, myself, would say end.

  


Death is not the end, it's only the beginning. But to say a person has come to an end, that to me says their life is over not their death has begun. Why death? Why have I decided to write of death? Ah yes, I remember now. Please forgive me, my memory seems to be leaving me. Just like everyone else I once held dear.

  


I was once a member or partner of the greatest team known to Earth and the colonies. In the beginning I was but one boy fighting for peace, but during my fight others came to join me. There were only five of us, but it was enough to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies. We commanded respect and greatness, we were soldiers.

  


We each had our own ways of destroying our enemies, but at the end of a battle the enemy was always dead. No matter how we did it, they always end up the same way. We never felt bad about the number of people we killed, we were soldiers. Soldiers in war.

  


We were all subject to large amounts of death, but we all expressed the after thoughts differently. Duo, the pilot of Deathscythe HELL, would put on this hollow grin and laugh an empty laugh.

  


That reminds me of your death, Quatre. you died of Leukemia. The moment you died; Duo yelled, Wufei touched you hand as if to make sure you were even real, Trowa just held you, and me I cried. It was solitary weep, but I did all the same. I had never cried before.

  


Shortly after your death, Trowa followed. Wufei found Trowa a few months after your death, in his bed. At first Wufei thought Trowa was sleeping, he finally realized Trowa passed away when he tried to wake him.

  


Quatre, you were buried on L1. Trowa was escorted by the three remaining Gundam pilots to be laid to rest by your side. It was thought that Trowa died of a broken heart, he just couldn't live without you.

  


**Flash Back**

  


"Trowa, Trowa come on," I tried to make Trowa release his hold on Quatre's lifeless form. Trowa wouldn't let go, he'd never let go. And he never did, he followed Quatre, his only love, to his own grave. It had taken two days to get Trowa to release Quatre's body.

  


"I'll never let go Quatre, never," he had said at the separation.

  


**End Flash Back**

  


Duo found it hard to go to two friend's funerals with in four months. He almost had a mental break down, he says that it was I who kept him from falling. Duo always said I was his life support, his savior.

  


But where was I Duo when you died? The one time I leave you and you die, how ironic. I remember Duo, you told me to go, told me I needed to pay my respects. Wufei had died almost 65 years ago when I finally went to say my good-byes to him.

  


Wufei, the pilot of Altron, was murdered by a drunk in a bar. The drunk, when questioned why he lied you, Wufei, said you owed him $2.00. I later snuck into the guy's cell and paid him justice, for your sake Wufei. It was Duo who made sure you were buried by Trowa. 

  


Duo said you'd like to sleep your eternal sleep next to the silent Heavyarms pilot. Wufei you died two years after Trowa and Quatre, the Sandrock pilot.

  


Our five person team was decreased to two in only two years. It took me 65 years to finally get up to Wufei's grave. I remember walking up to the trio of headstones. The first said, "Quatre Raberba Winner,

AC 181 - AC 196,

Devoted Friend,

Comrade and Lover.

You'll be sorely missed."

  


The next said, "Trowa Barton,

AC 180 - AC 196,

He loved Quatre so 

much he followed him

to his death."

  


And the last said this, "Chang Wufei,

AC 181 - AC 198,

Solitary Dragon,

husband, Soldier, and

Friend. Justice has been

paid for your death."

  


I remember reading and rereading those three stones. And for the first time in 65 years, I cried. I returned home to find my soul-mate dead. Duo had died of old age, the way he always wanted to go. He always dreamed of growing old and dying with the one he loved, me.

Duo and I spent 65 long years together, we adopted a daughter. We named her Solo. We had the privilege to watch her grow and have children of her own. I know Duo left this world content he had lived a good life. He died happy. I suppose he felt his last mission in life was to make sure I went to pay my respects to Wufei and with this mission complete, he left this world.

  


Duo I had your body shipped to the colony L1. I had you buried next to Quatre, since you and Wufei didn't really get along. As I stand admiring you headstone I realize I am the last of our kind. But I no longer think I want to be the Perfect Soldier, I would rather be a name on a headstone like the four of you.

  


Duo I had your stone say this, "Duo Maxwell Yuy,

AC 181 - AC 261,

Beloved Father, Husband,

Friend, and Comrade.

RIP Shinigami."

  


I don't know what made me sit down and write this letter to you all. I suppose it's because I miss you and wanted to let you know I'm on my way. We started our journey as strangers and somewhere during a war we became friends, no brothers, no lovers with the exception of Wufei.

  


Well, my friends my letter comes to close and so my life follows the closing of this letter. I am no more then a name on a headstone. Our names and legacies will only now remain in the memory of these stones. 

  


You, Duo, were Shinigami.

Trowa, you were the silent watcher.

Quatre, you were the strongest of us all.

And you, Wufei, our solitary dragon.

Me, me Heero Yuy, was the Perfect Soldier and the last of the Gundam team.

  


I now join my comrades in sleep. And although my heart may stop beating it will forever remember the memories we made together. For you, my four friends, will be in my heart, always.

  


To my eternal friends the Gundam pilots, we were the first and last,

  


Heero Yuy

  


_The artificial sun of the colony lit the now sleeping form, a white piece of paper held loosely in the man's hand. The wind, created by air vents, blew the single sheet of paper out of the resting man's hand. The letter would remain on the wind as a trophy to the wind. For it was the wind that had the privilege to have the last bit of evidence that the Gundam pilots truly did exist. And so they fade into oblivion, where they are gods, where they are together again after 65 long years filled with pain and love. Now in oblivion they will see Quatre's smile broad and true, Trowa's happy expression every time he kisses his lover, Wufei actually joking with his lost friends, and Duo wait at the gates for his love, his friend, and his husband. And as the last of the heroic team approaches the dark gates of oblivion, Shinigami's features lift and Heero can see Duo looks like he did when they first fell in love. All of them did, and they would remain in each other's hearts in this way. Happy and content. Forever together. Tomodachi._


End file.
